


Wherever I go, you bring me home

by rosebudboy



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kit i love you too, M/M, One Shot, Ty is my babie i adore him, i actually dont know what i should tag this, i typed this out while listening to panic! at the disco, um i really like london, yes the title is a Harry Styles lyric sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudboy/pseuds/rosebudboy
Summary: Kit wants to run away, Ty won't let him
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Wherever I go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of class no regrets:p  
> thanks for deciding to read it!

  
  


Xxx

Kit Rook was done with shadowhunters. He hated those stupid heavenly looking angel people.

As quiet as he could he shrugged on a jacket and slipped out of the institute doors. He was quite familiar with sneaking out so he was almost sure that he didn’t wake any of the residents or cause any suspicion.

The roads of London were cold at this time, it was November and Halloween decorations were just being taken down only to be replaced by Christmas decorations. Kit had no idea where he was going, it was a stupid idea to walk out like this in an unfamiliar city. But all he wanted to do was get out of the institute and here he was, in the dark cold roads of London.

And then in the quiet, he heard footsteps. He continued on for a minute and then immediately pulled out his knife and whirled around, almost decapitating Tiberius Blackthorn.

“Oh how the tables turned” Ty spoke with remarkable calm, for someone who had a knife to his throat.

“Did you follow me?” Kit asked, lowering his knife.

“You’re not a very bright shadowhunter are you?” Ty replied.

“I’m not a shadowhunter,” Kit said, shoving the knife back into his jacket.

“Whatever you say,” Ty shrugged at him. “Are you running away again?” Ty continued.

“Maybe” Kit said, crossing his arms in defense.

“Come on” Ty said grabbing Kit’s hand

“What are you doing?”

“Running away with you of course”

Kit’s face must have been comical, because Ty started laughing. Kit was almost sure he was blushing

“Messing with you,” Ty said. “I’ll take you somewhere” Ty said and pulled Kit along.

And Kit? Well he had no choice but to follow

Xxx

“Where are we going?” Kit asked for the millionth time.

“You’ll see”

“Is this an elaborate scheme to murder me and harvest my organs?”

Ty laughed “I would have had better ways to do that”

“Why am I even following you?”

Ty didn’t reply. He just continued along the road.

Kit stopped for a minute. Why was he following Ty Blackthorn around a dangerous city? He didn’t quite have an answer for it. He looked up and saw Ty still walking a few feet in front of him. He jogged to catch up.

“So how much longer?” Kit asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

“Actually” Ty said, “ I have no idea where we are”

Kit’s face must have been comical again, because Ty started laughing out loud.

“Joking,” Ty said, still giggling. “It’s right here” he said before taking a turn and disappearing into the bushes.

Kit stared after him in shock, his brain still processing that marvellous laugh.

“Who knew shadowhunters make jokes?” He shook his head and ran after Ty into the bushes.

Xxx

The bushes opened into a little hill, wasn’t a hill really, it was a clearing of a sort. Kit could see the river Thames below them, and a lot of the light-lit city. The moon was high and crescent shaped. Ty was already sitting down on the grass. Kit sat next to him.

“It’s beautiful,” Kit said.

Ty nodded “ I come here sometimes when the institute gets a bit too much” he continued.

Kit understood why. This seemed like the kind of place Ty would like. The calm and the stars. Maybe he’d come here with a good book and his headphones or with a telescope to gaze at the stars.

He tried to ignore how pretty Ty looked,But the little gay part of his brain wouldn’t shut up.

“I have something for you Kit” Ty said.”If you want it of course”

Ty reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring.

“What's that?” Kit asked, his voice raised a few octaves and his heart jackhammering in his chest. 

“It’s a shadowhunter ring” Ty said, as if it was obvious. “ i noticed you had trouble with the herondale ring, and adapting to shadowhunter life of course, so i got you this”

Kit took the ring, it was exactly like the herondale ring he rejected, except instead of a ‘H’ it had a ‘K’ on it. Before he could ask Ty spoke up

“It says ‘K’ for Kit. Not Herondale or Rook, just Kit, your true self” He said.

Kit felt tears roll down his cheek.

“Kit, you are crying, do you not like it?” Ty asked, perplexed.

Kit didn't say anything. No one had ever given him such a thoughtful gift, or any git really. He slipped the ring on his finger.

“It’ll protect you from demons too,” Ty said quietly.

Kit looked at Ty and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He buried his face into Ty’s shoulder and tried to blink away the tears.

“Thank you” Kit whispered.

Ty didn’t say anything. He just looped his arms around Kit and hugged him back. Kit felt Ty’s cold fingers on the nape of his neck.

When Kit pulled apart he just stared at Ty for a while and turned back to the city.

They sat there in silence for a while and just looked at the city.

“Wanna go back?” Ty asked after a while.

“Nah,” Kit replied “lets stay for a while”

Ty smiled at him.

Xxx

_Julian: Ty, it’s 1am where are you??_

_Julian: Kit’s gone too_

_Julian: Ty?_

_Julian: TYYYYYYYY_

Xxx 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hope you liked it!  
> i have another kitty fic i'm currently writing so check that out if you'd like :)  
> my tumblr is @enderanboo come say hi!


End file.
